The invention relates to a connector assembly, in particular for use in an electrically adjustable shock absorber of the type comprising a cylindrical housing in which shock-absorbing means and electrical control means are accommodated.
Electrically adjustable shock absorbers are used to make their shock-absorbing properties adaptable in the optimum manner to the circumstances of use, such as the load of a vehicle, the state of the road, the speed of the vehicle and the like. On starting off, acceleration or braking of, for example, a car it is important to maintain road-holding. For travel along a good, fairly even road surface less shock-absorbing action of the shock absorber is generally necessary than for travel along a poor, uneven road surface, where the shock absorbers have to have a strong shock-absorbing action.
The shock-absorbing means in the cylindrical housing of the shock absorber generally consist of a piston rod which is movable in the cylinder and has fastened thereto a piston provided with one or more duct systems with different shock-absorbing properties, by means of which shock-absorbing fluid can flow to spaces in the cylinder on either side of the piston. The shock-absorbing properties of the shock absorber in question can be set by varying the width of passage of the duct systems. Depending on the type of shock absorber, the electrical control means for varying the passage of the duct systems can be servomotors or stepping motors, electromagnetically operated valves and the like, and can comprise one or more sensors, for example pressure sensors, temperature sensors and the like.
Unlike these electrical control means, which are fitted in the cylindrical housing of the shock absorbers, the means for energization thereof or processing of the sensor signals are generally placed outside the shock absorber in the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,258 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,343 disclose an electrical connector assembly for connecting the electrical control means in the housing of a shock absorber to energization means and signal processing means positioned outside the shock absorber.
Since shock absorbers are often fitted so that they are difficult to reach and are not clearly visible, it is important that the contacting of the connector in a shock absorber with a further connector can be carried out by touch. However, such forces can occur here that the contact elements are damaged, with all the adverse consequences which this entails.